Who is she?
by kzthewriter
Summary: She beat them to the punch, and staked the den before they did. Who is she?


Sam and Dean scanned the room, all senses completely alert. They were seated at a back table, eyes to the door, watching every individual in turn.

"There." Sam said, pointing with a slight nod of the head and a glance towards the bar. Dean's eyes slid towards the area in question, examining the stools crammed with people. On the far left, near the end of the countertop, sat a girl, short hair the color of black ink, eyes the color of caramel. Knee-high boots, short red skirt, and a slim fit top, lace sleeves billowing out around her arms. She was staring at something across the room. Dean followed her gaze to see a tall figure dressed in all black at the other end. The man in question locked eyes with the girl and made his way over to her, never breaking eye contact.

Sam made to get up from his chair, but Dean kicked him back down.

"Not yet."

As the two boys settled in to watch, the pair by the bar settled in to deep conversation, the boy leaning possessively over the girl, all sharp lines and dark colors. The boy said something, and the girl laughed in response, accidently knocking over her drink in the process. As she went to clean it up the boy gestured with his head towards the door. The girl got up and followed him outside, Sam and Dean right behind them.

Once outside, the brothers scanned the parking lot to find the backs of the young couple disappearing down the road.

Now in full on pursuit, the boys jumped in the car and peeled down the road, being careful not to stick too close to the group in front.

After about 10 minutes, the bike carrying the pair ahead pulled off the road into an old dirt lot, empty except for a stand-alone barn. Paint peeling and shingles falling off, it looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Dean pulled the car off to the edge of the road and killed the lights. He watched as the two from the bar made their way into the barn, then all was silent.

"Come on man," Sam said as he started to open the car door.

"Not yet," Dean hissed, pulling his brother back into the car. "The timing has to be perfect or it won't work, we can't just go barging in there."

"There's an innocent girl in there and we're going to get her killed if we don't get in there."

"We're going to get her killed if we go barging in now. We have to give it time."

As Sam opened his mouth to respond, a crash came from the barn that turned both of their attention towards the big double doors. Without a second glance they both bolted from the car and sprinted toward the building. As they crept closer they slowed down, tiptoeing towards the doors. Their precaution was unnecessary however, because the noise from inside was getting louder by the second.

In complete unison they grabbed both doors and swung them open, bolting inside.

Of all things they could have prepared for, the sight that met their eyes shocked both into a complete stand still.

Their presence seemed to go unnoticed as the fight inside raged on. The girl from the bar was there, locked in a struggle with the guy she left with, and another individual dressed in all black. Dean moved forward to go help her, but before he could get more than two steps in she whipped around and seemed to grab a knife out of thin air before using it to behead both of her opponents in one fell swoop. Without missing a beat, she swung back around and darted towards two more figures lurking in the background. Sam and Dean continued to watch, entranced, as the girl danced around the room until she was the last one standing. It was then that she noticed the boys in the doorway. She cocked her head, a ghost of a smile on her face, as she slipped her knife back into a sheath in her boot.

"Late to the party boys?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, you just walked straight into a nest by yourself," Sam exclaimed.

"Isn't that what you were about to do?" she smirked.

"What I think my brother means to say," Dean interjected, "Is that a girl like you ought to be more careful."

"Well I've made it this far so I must be doing something right. Now you boys going to stand there all night or give me a ride?"

Without a backwards glance she stalked past the boys and into the night.


End file.
